reddeadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption es un videojuego de acción y aventura estilo sandbox ambientado en el Viejo Oeste que ha sido desarrollado por Rockstar San Diego y distribuido Rockstar Games. Está disponible desde el 18 de Mayo de 2010 en Norteamérica y desde el 21 en Europa y en Australia para las plataformas PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. Es el sucesor espiritual de Red Dead Revolver aparecido en 2004 para las consolas Xbox y PlayStation 2. Argumento Corre el año 1911 y la era del salvaje oeste está muriendo. Con ello, los avances tecnológicos y reformas en la sociedad eran evidentes. Para muestra, se creó el FBI o la Oficina Federal de Investigación la cual ayudará en la lucha contra el crímen en el país. La trama de Red Dead Redemption transcurre en la frontera mexicano-estadounidense donde John Marston, un antiguo forajido, es presionado por los agentes secretos del gobierno Edgar Ross y Archer Fordham para que les ayude a detener o a eliminar a sus antiguos compañeros de banda: Bill Williamson y Javier Escuella a cambio de volver a ver a su familia la cual fue secuestrada como prenda de garantía de que Marston cumplirá con su misión. A su llegada a la estación de trenes de Armadillo (en el estado de New Austin), John se reúne con su contacto de Blackwater y se dirige directamente a Fort Mercer ya que es el último lugar en el que a Williamson se le ha visto. Apenas llega, Williamson lo recibe a punta de pistola junto con sus hombres y tras dirigirle unas palabras a John, le dispara dejándolo gravemente herido. Para fortuna de John, pudo salvarse gracias a la ayuda de Bonnie MacFarlane una joven ranchera de Hennigan's Stead. Una vez allí, John comienza su búsqueda de los dos hombres, pues Bonnie le presenta al comisario de Armadillo Leigh Johnson. El comisario promete ayudar a Marston con su misión si éste colabora antes a mantener el orden en la zona. Durante su estancia en New Austin, John Marston conoce a una serie de personajes que, de una forma u otra, ayudan a Marston a progresar en su búsqueda. Entre estos personajes están Nigel West Dickens, un estafador de poca monta que promete curas milagrosas por todo el estado; Seth Briars, un enfermo buscador de tesoros; o los vagabundos inmigrantes Irish, Welsh y French. Tras lidiar con una serie de incidentes ayudando al comisario Johnson a mantener el orden en la zona, los agentes y John logran capturar a Norman Deek, segundo al mando dentro de la banda de Williamson. Sin embargo en represalia, los hombres de Bill, atacan el rancho de los MacFarlane y provocan un incendio. Aunque John logra rescatar a todos los animales de la granja, Bonnie desaparece en medio de la conflagración. En Armadillo, John se entera de que Bonnie fue secuestrada por los hombres de Williamson quienes le exigen a Deek a cambio de liberar a Bonnie; sin embargo se produce un intenso tiroteo pero John consigue salvarla. Aunque gracias a este incidente, John puede ver la capacidad de los hombres de Bill por lo que prepara un asalto a Fort Mercer para capturar a Williamson. El ataque es un éxito pero John se entera que Williamson se ha escapado rumbo a México para reunirse con su otro compañero de banda, Javier Escuella. Precisamente el propio Irish es quien ayuda a Marston a cruzar la tensa frontera con México por medio de un bote cruzando el río San Luis. Ya en Nuevo Paraíso, Marston conoce a Landon Ricketts, una leyenda del pistolerismo que vive retirado en la localidad de Chuparosa. A través de Ricketts y de su estancia en Nuevo Paraíso, Marston se introduce en el movimiento revolucionario mexicano gracias a las amistades que entabla con la joven profesora Luisa Fortuna y Abraham Reyes, el líder de los sublevados mexicanos. Sin embargo, Marston, en un primer momento, colabora con el coronel Allende y el ejército mexicano; es decir, los objetivos enemigos de los rebeldes. El protagonista continúa con la búsqueda de sus hombres, por lo que el capitán De Santa y el coronel Allende le ofrecen su ayuda a cambio de que él colabore en sofocar las revueltas populares. Posteriormente, De Santa asegura a Marston que tiene a Williamson y Escuella capturados en la iglesia de Chuparosa y se dirigen a por ellos. Sin embargo, al llegar a la iglesia, De Santa tiende una emboscada a Marston, pero es liberado por Reyes. Marston se une a Luisa y Reyes en el bando revolucionario, asesina al capitán De Santa y entrega a Escuella a los federales en la frontera. Tras lograr la victoria revolucionaria, Allende y Williamson huyen del asalto a El Presidio en un carromato, pero Marston los alcanza y asesina. Marston se reúne en la frontera con Edgar Ross y Archer Fordham, los agentes federales que tienen secuestrada a su familia y, cuando parecía que se iba a reencontrar con su mujer e hijo, le piden que elimine ahora a Dutch van der Linde, el líder de la banda de forajidos de la que Marston, Williamson y Escuella eran miembros. Marston viaja a West Elizabeth, donde los federales tienen su sede en Blackwater, una ciudad en pleno desarrollo industrial. Allí, descubre que su ex compañero lidera una banda de criminales mayoritariamente compuesta por indios americanos. Tras varias escaramuzas participando junto al Ejército, Marston encuentra a Van Der Linde en su fortaleza de Nekoti Rock, el cual, tras una infructuosa huída, se suicida en presencia de su ex compañero, cayendo montaña abajo tras pegarse un tiro. El Gobierno entrega a Marston su familia y regresa a su granja de Beecher's Hope. Tras varios días de aparente calma y normalidad, los federales envían un grupo de hombres a la granja de Marston que, tras un tiroteo y ordenar a su mujer e hijo que huyan, decide descubrirse y plantarles cara en solitario y muere asesinado a sangre fría tras ser fusilado por el pelotón de federales que le rodeaba en el granero. Tras esto, la historia avanza hasta el año 1914, con John Marston y su esposa Abigail fallecidos. Jack Marston, el hijo del protagonista, toma el relevo de la trama. Está dispuesto a vengar a su familia y por eso se va a Blackwater, con el fin de encontrar a Edgar Ross. En la estación de tren, le pregunta a un agente del Gobierno el paradero de Ross y éste le dice que se había jubilado hacía un año y que había oído que se había mudado a una cabaña frente al Lago Don Julio con su mujer. Jack se dirige hacia allí y encuentra a su esposa, que le asegura que su marido se encuentra cazando patos con su hermano Phillip en el río San Luis, al otro lado de la frontera. Jack se dirige hacia allí, encontrando a su hermano, que le dirige en dirección a Ross, al borde del río. Una vez lo encuentra, se presenta como el hijo de John Marston y le recrimina su crueldad y el asesinato de su padre. Edgar Ross se muestra soberbio y lo amenaza. No muestra arrepentimiento por lo que hizo. Jack le advierte que no se moverá y se retan a un duelo. Así es como Edgar Ross muere a manos de Jack Marston, cumpliéndose la vengaza familiar. Tras esto, Jack recibe las últimas ediciones de los periódicos donde se puede leer los destinos de los personajes que su padre conoció en su aventura. Irish se mató accidentalmente en Thieves' Landing; el comisario Leigh Johnson se jubiló tras una fiesta de despedida en Armadillo, donde aseguró no volver jamás; Seth logró encontrar el tesoro que buscaba y se convirtió en multimillonario; Landon Ricketts falleció a causa de su avanzada edad; Abraham Reyes se convirtió, irónicamente, en un tirano gobernador y presidente de México, todo contra lo que había luchado en su etapa rebelde; y Harold MacDougal fue expulsado de Yale cuando trató de devorar a un compañero de estudios para un experimento científico. Jugabilidad En el juego existirán varias misiones, que tomaran en completar alrededor de unas 20 horas. En la primera misión mostrada en la demostración, se trata de rescatar a una amiga de John Marston, Bonnie MacFarlane, retenida por una banda de matones que obedecen a un tal Norman Deek. Pretenden canjearla por su jefe en el polvoriento pueblo de Tumbleweed. Aunque pronto se descubre que la banda no tiene ninguna intención de liberarla, al menos viva. Ella aparece en el centro de la desangelada aldea, subida a un taburete y con el lazo al cuello. Sólo disponemos de un margen muy corto de tiempo para salvarla matando a la mayor cantidad de miembros de la banda mientras ella queda colgada. Otra de las misiones gira en torno a un timador, colega de John Marston, que ha enfurecido a la gente con sus dudosos productos. Marston deberá salvarse a sí mismo y a su amigo de la ira de la masa, enfrentándose a oleadas de furiosos clientes estafados, todo ello a bordo de un carromato. Deberá dejar las amenazas atrás. Más misiones, en este caso junto a la banda del mexicano Santos, llevarán al protagonista a defender una línea de tren de un grupo de asaltantes a caballo. Es crucial mantener la velocidad del convoy, y proteger a los conductores. Para afrontar las misiones existe un amplio surtido de armas de época, lo que requiere una cierta habilidad. hay que olvidarse de metralletas y armas explosivas: aquí se estilan los fusiles, las escopetas, las recortadas, los revólveres, las pistolas y otras armas aptas para el cuerpo a cuerpo, como hachas, cuchillos y lazos. A la hora de usar las armas, vuelve la opción "Dead-eye" (algo así como el disparo certero), que se puede usar de dos maneras diferentes. Por un lado, en todas las armas existe la posibilidad de ralentizar el tiempo, con lo que se gana un tiempo precioso para matar a varios enemigos a cámara lenta, o enfrentarse a uno de ellos con más seguridad. La otra forma de usarlo se limita a las pistolas, y permite apuntar a varios objetivos (tantos como balas tenga el arma) y disparar una rápida ráfaga de disparos certeros, para lo cual la pantalla se vuelve en un tono sepia muy dramático. La muerte de los personajes está invariablemente acompañada de importantes cantidades de sangre (marca de la casa) y de aspavientos muy teatreros, puro "western". Naturalmente, las misiones están llenas de opciones y minijuegos que replican el universo de los productos de Rockstar. Se pueden vender objetos o productos naturales para sacar algo de dinero, y siempre está la opción de las apuestas. Un ejemplo es el juego de los cinco dedos, en el que hay que poner la mano en una mesa, con los dedos bien extendidos, y clavar el cuchillo entre ellos a la mayor velocidad posible. Uno puede ganar mucho dinero o pincharse un par de dedos, depende de la destreza que se tenga con los botones del mando.Mafia II and Red Dead Redemption delayed to fiscal 2010 - Joystiq Tema El tema musical central fue compuesto por Bill Elm y Woody Jackson. Información *Personajes. **John Marston **Jack Marston *Localizaciones **New Austin **Nuevo Paraiso **West Elizabeth *Animales **Caballos *Misiones *Armas *Atuendos *Actividades *Transporte *Multijugador *Videos *Logros Motor gráfico El motor del juego es un compendio entre el motor gráfico RAGE (Rockstar Advanced Game Engine desarrollado por Rockstar San Diego, y pensado inicialmente para este juego), y el motor de animación Euphoria de Natural Motion basado en Dynamic Motion Synthesis (Síntesis de Movimiento Dinámico) con el cual se pueden hacer complejas y realistas animaciones al vuelo, no se desvela su motor de físicas en la caja ni en la web oficial, pero se deduce que será el Havok (y no el mismo Euphoria como muchos dan por sentado erróneamente, el Euphoria como ya se ha dicho, es un Motor de animaciones al vuelo). El motor gráfico es el mismo usado en todos los juegos de Rockstar desde que se supo de la adquisición de Criterion por parte de Electronic Arts, ya que el motor que usaba hasta entonces Rockstar era el Frostbite de Criterion (todos los juegos de Rockstar hasta el San Andreas lo utilizaban), esta es la lista de juegos con motor el RAGE: *''Table Tennis'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Midnight Club: Los Angeles'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned'' *''Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare'' *''Max Payne 3'' Y del Motor Euphoria con el que g''racias a él, los personajes adquieren casi vida propia, y no solo los humanos sino también todos los animales domésticos y silvestres que aparecerán en el juego, con movimientos y reacciones de un realismo asombroso: *Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Backbreaker'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned'' *''Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Max Payne 3'' Tráilers Imagenes Rdr twscreen bonnie.jpg Tumbleweed-2.jpg Artwork comisario Johnson.jpg 800px-Blackwater overview.jpg RDR explosive rifle 001.jpg John marston by der coven designs-d36o1u4.jpg Rdrliars gangshunt004.jpg Irish2.jpg 300px-Marston.cattle.suit.jpg Red-dead-redemption-playstation-3 50879-1.jpg ImagesCA7CVXXU.jpg Uncle.jpg 830pxRdr Marston and Reyes kill Allende.png ImagesCAU84K7F.jpg ImagesCAUHELH4.jpg red_dead_redemption_wallpaper_by_igotgame1075-d38qbj2.jpg marston.jpg|artwork john marston Images (17).jpg Images (16).jpg descarga.jpg Contenido Extra El 22 de Junio Rockstar lanzó el primer DLC gratuito para Red Dead Redemption llamado Outlaws to the end que incluye 10 nuevas misiones cooperativas para jugar online con sus respectivas recompensas y trofeos exclusivos. Disponible para ambas consolas, XBOX 360 y PS3. Se esperan 9 lanzamientos de DLC a lo largo de este año e inicios del proximo. Algunos seran gratuitos y otros de paga y son los siguientes: ;Junio 22, 2010 :Red Dead Redemption: Outlaws to the end ;Agosto 10, 2010 :Red Dead Redemption: Legends & Killers ;Septiembre 21, 2010 :Red Dead Redemption: Liars & Cheats ;Octubre 12, 2010 :Red Dead Redemption: Hunting and Trading Outfits ;Octubre 26, 2010 :Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare ;Abril 12, 2011 :Pack Caballo de Guerra ;Abril 12, 2011 :Pack Asesino Letal ;Abril 13, 2011 :Pack Armas de Oro ;Septiembre 14, 2011 :Red Dead Redemption: Mitos y Renegados Referencias Véase también * Rockstar Games * Rockstar San Diego * Red Dead Revolver * Red Dead Redemption: The Man from Blackwater * Red Dead Redemption: Gunslingers * Red Dead Redemption: Outlaws to the end * Red Dead Redemption: Legends & Killers * Red Dead Redemption: Liars & Cheats * Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare * Red Dead Redemption Original Soundtrack Enlaces externos * Página oficial de:Red Dead Redemption en:Red Dead Redemption fr:Red Dead Redemption ru:Red Dead Redemption nl:Red Dead Redemption pl:Red Dead Redemption pt-br:Red Dead Redemption it:Red Dead Redemption Categoría:Videojuegos